


When Fenris Met Hawke

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	When Fenris Met Hawke

The jittery dwarf had assured Fenris that someone was going to check the hovel out, someone capable. So he waited and watched the door from his perch atop a roof. A trio and a large dog entered in the darkness, and Fenris readied himself as bounty hunters gathered outside.

He stayed hidden, Fenris holding a breath he wasn’t aware of until it burned his lungs. A cloaked figure stepped out followed by the dog, a dwarf and a tall man.

“That’s not the elf! Who is that?” One of the hunters explained, stepping towards the cloaked figure.

“It doesn’t matter! We were told to kill whoever enters the house!” Another one replied, drawing his blade.

The hound growled as the figure pushed back their hood, bright red hair falling over a shoulder. “That was a stupid ass reason to attack me.” Her voice, accented, he heard it clear as day.

And then the lighting began.

A mage.

Of course, she would be a mage. That was just his luck.

The fight was over in a flash, and Fenris found himself impressed. This mage could control her magic and not resort to using blood. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

Fenris sulked through the shadows, following the lone hunter as he walked down the steps. “I don’t know who you are, friend, but you made a serious mistake coming here.” The hunter threatened, staring the woman down.

“Have I? Funny. Seems to be the opposite really.” She cast her eyes downward, fingers curling around a lock of hair.

He drew his sword and that was the moment Fenris stepped from the shadows, dropping a body to tumble down the steps. “Your men are dead and your trap as failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can.”

Fenris brushed past the hunter, ignoring the man to finally look at the face of the woman. He felt his heart stop briefly. She was stunning, hair that was the color of apples, perfectly shaped lips and her eyes, bluer than the purest lyrium.

The hunter grabbed his shoulder, “You are going no where, slave!”

He didn’t even think, the brand light, smoke curling in the air as he turned, hand raised to dive into the man’s chest, crushing his heart in an instant. The hunter gasped out a final breath as Fenris released him.

“I am not a slave.” He stated, turning back to the woman, the same tightness in his chest returning. “I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they’d be so… numerous.”

He began to pace, it helped to organize his thoughts, and to keep him from staring at her.

“Oh it was nothing our little lighting bug couldn’t handle. Right Hawke?” The dwarf commented, nudging the woman.

Fenris quirked an eyebrow, “Impressive.” He turned to face her, “My name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial bounty hunters working to recover a magister’s property, namely myself.”

“Fuck that.” The woman hissed.

He clasped a hand over his wrist. “They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone.

The dwarf shouldered his weapon, “Lot of effort for one slave.”

“It is.” He said flatly.

“Not a typical former slave then?” The woman asked, suddenly very interested in something in her boot.

What an odd mage, Fenris thought clearing his throat. “Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you.”

“Wouldn’t say that.” She mumbled, her cheeks darkening.

He continued, deciding to ignore her comments. “I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave.”

She nodded, “Better than being chained.”

His eyes narrowed, “You are a mage, are you not?”

She looked up at him in shock, “I am. What of it?”

“If you have a problem with my sister, you have a problem with me.” The sullen man gripped her shoulder protectively.

“I simply wish to know the manner of her desires. Whether or not she will give into the same temptations the magisters in Tevinter do.” He kept his empty but ready, reading the man’s intent to attack.

She pushed the hand from her shoulder, “Stuff it Carver.” She stood straighter, fixing Fenris with a look. “I am not, nor shall I ever be a blood mage. I simply want to protect my family and live in peace. That’s it. No designs for power or anything like that. Just, peace.”

“Very well then. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the estate my former master has here. He is holed up there and waiting for me. It is possibly a trap, but there comes a time when you must turn and face the tiger.” He watched a smile spread across her face.

“Kill an evil magister that keeps slaves? Well boy howdy that sounds fun. Slavers don’t deserve a quick death. Course I will come with. The name is Marian, most people call me Hawke, or ‘Damn Woman’.” She took a step towards him and held out a hand.

“The mabari is Dragon, but shes a big softie. Salty over there is my brother, Carver, and the devilishly handsome dwarf is Varric. Welcome to Kirkwall.”

He took her hand and suddenly questioned hiring Anso.


End file.
